sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Agent
| runtime = 95 minutes | country = Canada | language = English | budget = CAD 4,000,000 (estimated) | gross = | website = }} Alien Agent is a 2007 Canadian science fiction/action film. It was directed by Jesse Johnson and starred Mark Dacascos, Emma Lahana with Billy Zane and Amelia Cooke. Plot Rykker is an intergalactic warrior trapped on Earth, constantly fighting a gang of ruthless aliens known as The Syndicate, an alien fifth column plotting to take over the planet. The film opens with a high speed chase, with Rykker killing several syndicate agents. Saylon is a top syndicate leader who crash-lands on Earth. His mission is to build a wormhole portal between Earth and his home planet - allowing a full-scale invasion of the Earth. Isis is the Syndicate's sexy and ruthless leader. During a series of robberies for parts to build the portal, Isis becomes determined to destroy Rykker. Fifteen-year-old Julie's family was killed when a truck carrying materials for the portal was hijacked. Left alone in the world, she plots to avenge her family. Julie and Rykker hook up, though he tries to leave her behind for her own safety. But she keeps showing up, even saving Rykker's life one time. They go on a cross country journey, with Isis and her army in pursuit. The final showdown inside a nuclear reactor, has Rykker and Julie battling Isis, Saylon and their army of killers in an attempt to destroy the portal and stop the invasion. Main characters *Mark Dacascos as Rykker, an intergalactic warrior trapped on Earth, fighting a gang of ruthless aliens known as the Syndicate, an alien fifth column trying to take over the world. Rykker usually uses martial arts and tells people he is an FBI agent. Before Mark Dacascos got the part, Dolph Lundrgen was considered for the role. *Billy Zane as Saylon is a top Syndicate leader. His mission is to build a wormhole portal between Earth and their home planet, making a full-scale invasion possible. *Amelia Cooke as Isis, the ruthless leader of the Syndicate on Earth. She leads a series of robberies to steal parts to build the portal. Isis is determined to destroy Rykker and clear the way for Saylon's master plan. *Emma Lahana as Julie, a 15-year-old girl whose family is murdered during the hijacking of a truck carrying material for the portal. Left alone in the world, she wants to avenge her family and destroy the Syndicate. Cast Reception The film was not well received by critics. Adam-Troy Castro in Sci Fi Weekly described the work as "a not-very-interesting alien invasion fought by a not-very-interesting hero and not-very-interesting heroine."Alien Agent DVD Sci Fi Weekly Leah Holmes from SFX magazine gave it 1.5/5, saying "It's stupid and nonsensical, but at least it's funny" and George Tiller of PopMatters gave it just 1/10.Alien Agent PopMatters References External links * * * Category:2007 films Category:Science fiction action films Category:English-language films Category:Canadian science fiction films Category:Canadian films Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:2000s action films Category:Alien invasions in films